Amnesia
by The Day of Night
Summary: Who am I? Why am I here? The last place I was before I passed out was in a freezing cold place half dead, and then nothing everything gone in a blink of the eye...


Amnesia

By: Dominique

Chapter 1

The Becoming

Silence...Nothing but pure silence, the night is cold, and thin, it feels as though it can cut through you. Breath turning to ice, even my blood is becoming crystals, my heart pounding. My last thoughts before I drift into a sleep, _I wish He was here to save me..._

"H...l...o" a faint voice said not hearing the complete word, I don't know if it was to me or something else . "Come...shes wa..ng.." the voice faded again, I slowly opened my eye's to see nothing it pitch black, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled in a screeching horrified voice, I heard foot step running to me, "What wrong" a strong firm said, not knowing where I was looking I said "I...can't see" Crying now I felt the tears run down my face. A hand on my face tilting upwards, I could feel the light of something shining in my face. "Run test on her now" the same firm voice called out. I was sure I was in a hospital but don't know how I got there. "What's your name" a female voice said to me after I had been lifted onto another bed and wheeled out. I thought long and hard about but I didn't know "I d...on't know" I said now starting to cry again. I heard two voices, the female voice said "We have a Jane Dow", the same firm voice replied "Amnesia, it has to be; what happen to her?" _What did happen to me,_I felt tired again, and after all the test were done I fell swiftly back to sleep.

My eye's open slowly, well I think they were opening, everything was fuzzy but had color to them I felt my heart lift by 1%. A figure was standing above me, words were being spoken I'm not sure if it was from the figure or from something else. "How are you," that firm voice said, I'm sure its the figure standing above me, "Good" I said looking up at the figure thinking it was the person who was talking, "Am I in a hospital?" "Yes" "Why am I here,What happened to me" I asked really wanting to know what happened. "These mountain climbers where climbing Mount Everest and found you almost frozen to death. Lucky they had an emergency team with them and was able to treat you while you were there and call for help." "What was I doing there," "We don't know.""Why can't I remember" "You have amnesia, we believe is short time.""What about my eye sight?" ""You should gain most of your ice sight back, your nerves in you eyes were frozen, but they will thaw out and you will get your eye sight, you might need glasses but its nothing serious." My heart lifted and all I could do was cry with joy. "Where will I go after I get out of the Hospital?" "The Mountain Climbers said you can stay with them until you get you memory back." I laid there thinking who these people might be or look like but I couldn't, I didn't know what they were like, if they were kind or hateful but why would they send me to a place that was hateful. I couldn't help but want to scream because I can't stand not remembering anything, or knowing who someone was, maybe I knew these people, I don't know and its annoying me.

It's sad I don't know my name, my age, who my family is, If I was in love, the pain enters my heart when I thought about it like someone was ripping my heart out. I wish I could get out of this place and go back to a normal life what ever that was for I don't even know what my life before I got here was like. All I can do in here is listen to the television play since all I can see is the fuzzy outline of the television. I would count to pass time, nurses would come in and ask if I wanted a snack...IT SUCKED...Not being able to do anything and being able to do stuff for myself I had to have people feed me because I can't see. I was counting to myself when I heard a voice,_ This is only the first step to becoming who really are, this was all meant for you to help you become the greatness you will soon be don't give up hope yet...Anes..._ The words faded off, I wonder where they came from maybe the back of my mind, maybe the Television whatever it was I'm sure they were speaking to me. Anes, Anes is that my name Anes? The voice never finished what is was saying, maybe it my name but what did it mean by saying becoming who you really are? Who you really are...This was all meant for you, what the heck why would something like this be meant for me? So many questions and none that I can answer.


End file.
